The Wonderful Wasp
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores. Que fue lo que hizo que Janet fuera quién es. Ven y entérate un poco del inicio de esta chica cuando sus alas aun no le habían sido brindadas. Dedicado a legendary. Cap 2 Momentum
1. Soundlees Voice

Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

 _Personaje favorito: Conociendo a Janet Van Dyne aka la Avispa._

* * *

 **Soundlees Voice**

* * *

Observo a mis pequeños dormir en la cuna. La habitación había sido decorada con mis propias manos y esfuerzo –también porque mi marido no quería que contratara a alguien-. Pero ahí estaban; Hope y Henry mis dos soles, grandes tesoros, algo que ni en mis sueños más locos logre imaginar.

Una vez más me acerco hasta la cuna y procuro ver si están bien arropados, si descansan o necesitan otra luz de noche, pues la Catarina entre ambas cunas apenas si alumbra lo necesario. La ventana está cerrada y los sistemas de seguridad activos. Observo como la respiración de ambos es sincronizada; pese a que estén separados en distintas cunas. Henry toma su manta amarilla con su mano derecha y su cabeza esta en esa misma dirección, Hope por el contrario aferra la manta rosa con su mano izquierda y es como si su carita redonda buscara la de su hermano menor.

Ambos comienzan a moverse un poco y procuro arrullarlos a los dos meciendo un poco las cunas; es inútil, se han despertado. Por la puerta observo el rostro cansado de Hank aparecer, y una sonrisa en el mismo me hace pensar que no dormiremos de nuevo y no por actividades extra. Con paso lento toma a Hope en brazos y comienza a mecerla, así como ahora Henry se encuentra en mis brazos mientras lo acuno.

Nos sentamos en las mecedoras viéndonos a los ojos. Y adormilando a los pequeños. Es extraño; todo tan nuevo. Siempre habíamos peleado por tonterías pero al nacer nuestros hijos fue como si formáramos un equipo. Es entonces que sin pensarlo mucho cierro los ojos y escucho la voz de mi padre.

Mi padre…

* * *

Cuando era pequeña lo único que tuve siempre a mi lado fue a papá… desde siempre hablándome continuamente con esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos oscuros. No recuerdo mi primera palabra pero sé que la primera vez que camine fue con él sosteniendo mis manos en la playa. Viendo las olas pasar y sintiéndome completa aunque mi familia no lo estuviera.

Pero eso no era importante para mí, desde pequeña siempre luciendo lo mejor, siempre limpia, pulcra y bonita. No sabía porque no podía subirme a los árboles o jugar en el pasto. Pero lo que sí sabía es que cada vez que papá llegaba y me sonreía es que lo estaba haciendo bien… aunque fueran pocas veces las que pasáramos juntos.

Pero entonces paso… en la última habitación de la casa, la más grande y mejor amueblada: la más hermosa mujer que hubiera visto a mis cortos cuatro años, estaba ahí. Dormida.

—Papi

—Sí princesa…— mi padre con su bata limpia y pulcra, con aquellos lentes que ocultaban el brillo de sus ojos oscuros me miro. Sonrió de pronto tomando mis dos manos. Me levanto unos centímetros hasta poner mis pies sobre los suyos y bailar. Mi primer compañero de baile. Comencé a reír un poco ante esto, sentía la alegría brotar de mi estómago y convertirse en risa, una risa clara y alegre.

—Papi… ¿Quién es la bella durmiente que está en la habitación de arriba? —de pronto se detuvo, quizás entonces no lo sabía pero sus ojos parecían oscurecerse y por segundos, se veía mayor; como si la sola mención de ella le robara años. Pero yo no entendía porque, no sabía y mucho menos pude consolarlo.

La danza había terminado sin embargo, me cargo y llevo a la sala de la mansión. Me quede sentadita en el sofá arreglando mi vestido, algo que para entonces sabía ya muy bien era que debía siempre lucir perfecta, que era la princesa de la casa y debía siempre ser bonita.

Cuando papá regreso se sentó a mi lado y puso en mis piernas un gran álbum; era sencillo, sin colores brillantes como me gustaban pero tenía un perfume excepcional. Era algo que me hacía pensar en leche tibia, la hora de la siesta, algo suave y dulce.

Al abrir el álbum ahí estaba la bella durmiente, vestida de blanco con su cabello miel en caireles cayendo tras su espalda, sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, tan hermosos como las estrellas.

—Ella es Sophia… tu madre.

— ¿Madre? —y volví a ver esa imagen. No sabía que era exactamente una madre, no sabía que funciones tenía o como debía de ser. Después de todo siempre había estado con las señoras que cuidaban de mí y mi institutriz. Sin embargo sabía que si ella era mi madre la amaba con tanto recelo como a mi padre.

A partir de entonces solía ponerme los vestidos más parecidos a lo de las fotos de mamá, arreglarme mi cabello como el de ella –aunque el mío era corto- y lo más importante, buscar la forma de despertarla.

Pero conforme crecía mis responsabilidades comenzaron a crecer conmigo.

—Recuerde señorita Janet, el tenedor de postre es diferente al tenedor de ostra ¿Por qué…?

—principalmente el tamaño y el número de diente entre uno y otros difiere.

— ¿En qué?

—El de postres tiene cuatro dientes y es un centímetro más largo mientras que el de ostras es pequeño y con tres dientes además de ser más delgado y su disposición en la mesa es más alejado.

—Bien… ahora…

Era aburrido y tedioso. ¿A quién le importaba si comía con las manos? Pero conforme crecía papá ya no tenía tanto tiempo para mí, y sólo me quedaba ella. Mamá.

En ocasiones iba hasta su cuarto y cepillaba su largo cabello miel. O trataba de hacer que sostuviera mi mano. Le hablaba, le enseñaba dibujos y con vergüenza en la voz entrecortada fue la primera en escucharme leer.

O quizás no.

Hiciera lo que hiciera mi madre no despertaba, y supe que los besos de amor verdadera no eran reales porque ni siquiera aquella tarde que lleve a rastras a papá para darle un beso sucedió nada. Sólo él encerrado en su laboratorio y mamá aun dormida.

— ¿A qué se refiere señorita Janet?

— Sí aprendo todo eso… ¿papá me tomara en cuenta?

Tras sus anteojos largos la señorita Le Blac me observo, cada vez que esa mujer me observaba sentía como mis piernas temblaban y mis mejillas enrojecían por completo, como si ella supiera que en ocasiones me escondía en el laboratorio de papá o iba y dormía con mamá.

— Seguramente.

Y eso fue lo que hice. Con cinco años ya sabía que colores combinar, como quería que peinaran mi cabello y tenía más zapatos de los necesarios. Pero en lugar de verme más mi papá me observaba menos.

 _"Tienes que ser una buena niña"_

¿Qué era ser una buena niña? Estar limpia, vestir bien, comer correctamente, ser el protocolo completo, ser la señorita de la casa.

Pero era solitario.

Cuando papá no salía del laboratorio pasaba unas horas extras con mamá, ella acostada en la cama, con esas máquinas que sonaban de vez en cuando y la Melani, su enfermera cuidándola mientras que yo me recargaba en el ventanal grande y observaba hacia afuera.

—No estés triste Janet, tu mamá se pondrá contenta de que sonrías. Cuando alguien sonríe se contagia su felicidad.

Fue que descubrí que como señorita, había cosas que tampoco se me permitían. Podría tener toda la ropa bonita y los mejores juguetes… pero también era mi deber sonreírles.

Comenzó siendo una costumbre a los seis años. Que se fue alargando hasta cumplir los once. Cuando definitivamente me convertí en la señorita de la casa.

Recuerdo claramente que ese día había llegado del colegio para señoritas con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Había recibido un reconocimiento como mejor estudiante en mi clase de protocolo y buenas costumbres. Cuando ahí estaba.

El rostro de mi padre envejecido y las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos pero sin inmutarse siquiera seguía hablando con el medico de mamá.

De cierta forma ya lo sabía cuándo me acerque. Cuando pase de largo a mi padre que tenía la voz ronca. Cuando Mel salió de la habitación con rostro abatido. Cuando la señorita Le Blac trato de detener mi paso sin lograrlo. Cuando encontré la cama de mi madre vacía.

Podría ser que pensaran que no me dolió, puesto que solo observe por cinco largos minutos la cama vacía, antes de irme de ahí; rumbo a mi habitación. Ese día no salí de ella. Mi padre había ido a verme pero con cortesía me negué a verlo excusándome que tenía cosas que realizar.

Veinticuatro horas más tarde esboce una sonrisa en el espejo, quizás mis ojos lucían rojos o hinchados; baje a desayunar con la sorpresa de encontrar a mi padre esperándome en la mesa, llevaba el mismo traje del día anterior y el cabello revuelto.

—Mamá no querría verte así en su despedida…—susurre apenas llegar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en un santiamén me tenía estrechada entre sus brazos.

—Jan… lo siento… mi niña…. Lo siento tanto… Sophia… mi Sophia… —repetía una y otra vez mientras sentía mi vestido mojarse por las lágrimas ajenas, y las propias. Sin decir nada nos juramos una cosa ese día.

 _"Tú serás mi soporte y yo seré el tuyo"_

Y esa noche, después de despedir a mi madre me prometí no sólo ser quien sacara a mi padre de ese letargo en el que mamá nos dejó a ambos. También me jure que sí, la enfermedad de mi madre algún día me atacaba, quería descansar; porque aun hoy estoy segura que, aquella humedad en sus almohadas eran sus lágrimas de frustración al no poder respondernos.

—Papá, es hora de desayunar y nada de traer esa bata de laboratorio a la mesa, te quiero peinado en cinco minutos. — dije con tan solo quince años. Llevaba un vestido de rosa a juego con mis zapatillas y guantes. Pronto sería mi anuncio como señorita casadera pero lo más importante era que…

— Jan... querida niña… cinco minutos y…

—Nada papá, es hora del desayuno.

—Lo que tú digas princesa…— porque papá sabía que no podía negarme nada, no más. Era una joven decidida a dar todo de sí y a procurar que mi padre me durara todos los años posibles. Cuidaba su alimentación, horas de sueño e incluso sus citas y conferencias.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti?

— Lo mismo que siempre, encerrarte en el laboratorio y no comer más que galletas.

Él se acercó a mí y me tomo por los hombros; el orgullo que destilaban sus pupilas me hizo sentir grande pese a mi estatura.

—Temo el día en que mi princesa se enamore y me deje aquí abandonado, pero espero con ansias esos nietos que malcriare…

— ¡Papá! —le regañe visiblemente ofuscada.

Poso su mano sobre mi mejilla, y la acaricio, antes de regalarme un beso en la frente e ir a su habitación.

Tenía y debía ser la hija perfecta, la que le cuidara y ser a su vez también la esposa perfecta, para que con orgullo mis padres vieran que me habían criado bien. No por ello dejaba de ser coqueta y algo frívola en varios aspectos.

Pero la sociedad así estaba moldeada, yo era el reflejo de la sociedad y lo que se buscaba en una jovencita de sociedad a esa edad. Mis sueños eran por demás enfocados a la familia y a ser lo que se esperaba un día quizás hubiera sido mi madre de no fallecer.

Todo ese tiempo, cada día a cada hora hacían que yo fuera una persona sin importancia real, sin metas reales más que la de procurar formar una familia. La familia que aun después de la muerte del único ser que estuvo desde el principio ahí, siempre desee.

Él era tan parecido a papá y tan diferente a la vez; él y sus ojos de cielo, sus probetas y experimentos, y sus palabras que nadie más entendía. Y mi necesidad de cuidarlo, de procurarle; de buscar su mirada como una vez busque la de mi padre. De buscar su admiración y terminar dañando su orgullo. Él, quién me dio la oportunidad de despertar a mi verdadero ser.

Quién me dio la oportunidad de formar una familia de lo más extraña. De ser Janet y no solo la señorita Van Dyne.

Y que a su vez la muerte de papá que me empujo a buscar refugio en sus brazos.

Hank Pym.

Quién me dio la oportunidad de ser lo que nunca supe que podría ser.

Por miedo, por soledad, porque jamás tuve una madre presente. Quién me convirtió en lo que soñé y al mismo tiempo me dio más.

Con continuas peleas demostrando que mi carácter no siempre fue una sonrisa, con lágrimas derramadas y besos robados a la hora de dormir. Dañándonos uno al otro y curando nuestras heridas una y otra vez.

* * *

—Jan… ya se han dormido…— susurro Hank parado frente a mi aun con Hope en sus brazos. Sonreí de verdad antes de fruncir mis cejas con inconformidad.

—Ya lo sabía Dr. Pym… —ambos acostastamos a nuestros regalos en sus cunas y salimos de la habitación.

Pensé en ese momento.

Quizás mi vida fue llena de lujos, quizás tuve la suerte de tener un padre a mi lado. Y quizás no estuve llena de lágrimas en mi infancia, pero hubo soledad, risas, amor, necesidad, incomprensión, regaños, abrazos. Todo lo que necesitaba para ser quien soy… y aún más, todo lo que necesito para poder brindarle a mis hijos lo que merecen.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Quizás no sea el mejor y quizás no conozcan tanto a Janet Van Dyne (sobre todo con la película a punto de estrenarse) pero quería compartirles un poco de su vida. Así como lo que me hubiera gustado que fuera su futuro. Es entre What If? Porque nos muestra un futuro distinto del comic, pero el pasado es canon, la madre de Janet padeció una enfermedad larga y murió, dejándola sola con su padre.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Dedicado con mucho amor a legendary.


	2. Break

Marvel y sus personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Jack Kirby.

Estos serán capitulos sobre las motivaciones y personalidad de Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp.

Se fueron creando gracias a actividades de una comunidad de Rol: **Super Hero Universe RP**

Actividad II de la comunidad: **Momentum** : La segunda actividad consta de uno de los puntos "Clave" para el desarrollo de la personalidad de nuestros personajes, es decir, si son buenos, malos o algo intermedio… bien dicen que los caracteres de las personas no nacen, se hacen y esto es sumamente cierto, todo lo que vamos viviendo desde el día que nacemos hasta lo que es nuestro hoy, va afectando de manera significativa el curso de las decisiones que tomamos y el rumbo que toma nuestra vida.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

¿Cuántas veces puede romperse el corazón de una persona? No existe un cálculo real cuando no se habla de amor de pareja, porque siempre existen otro tipo de amores que dejan huella.

Eres Janet Van Dyne esposa de Henry Jonathan Pym. Avenger fundador, diseñadora de modas, empresaria y guionista de cine. Así es como podrías describirte, como una persona vivaz, energética y muy talentosa.

Más como todo, no eres lo que pareces.

También una vez fuiste hija. Tu padre, Vernon Van Dyne, empresario y científico; intentando darte cuanto desearas, dándote lujos, afecto y la poca atención que su marchito corazón poseía.

Y eso era lo que más dolía ¿verdad? Que pese a ser el mejor padre que pudiera existir aun así le odiabas. Un poco.

Pero regresemos en el tiempo. Hace cuatro años que tu madre ha muerto. Hace cuatro años que tratas de soportar la vida de la señorita de la casa; hace cuatro años que tratan uno al otro en sostenerse y sonreír cuando en realidad duele verlo desviar su mirada de ti porque "eres muy parecida a Sophia".

Odias que algunas veces al verte buscara encerrarse en el laboratorio y enfrascarse en su investigación antes de saludarte y cenar contigo. Odias que cada día te parezcas más a la desconocida llamada mamá y por eso a quien más amabas en el mundo te deje en completa soledad.

Y te odias por odiarlo, y te duele el querer dejarla atrás y ser rebelde y no querer estudiar ciencias porque sabes que así fue como se conocieron tus padres, porque no quieres ser tu madre y quieres que te deje de ver como un fantasma, como un recuerdo. Quieres que te vea como la hija que eres ahora.

 _Entonces. ¿Cuántas veces puedes romperte Janet?_

Adelantemos un poco el tiempo y ve esa parte, la primera vez que te ve cómo eres en verdad, la primera vez que sus ojos brillan y te regala esa sonrisa de antaño.

Tenías quince años, habías cortado tu cabello arriba de los hombros. Y le mirabas fijamente. **—Entre al escuadrón de porristas. —** declaraste con descaro y una soltura que no conocías en ti.

 **—Te ves preciosa Janny. —** Y esa pequeña frase te enfada hasta formar un puchero y poner las manos en tus caderas con molestia. **— sí, si… ya sé que debo comer hija… voy a cambiarme y regreso.**

Y las palabras se atoraron en tu boca, porque se estaba burlando de ti. ¡Tu padre! Y ese dolor que sientes en tu pecho desde los cinco años comienza a disminuir. _Quizás cicatrizar._

Tres años de riñas y regaños, de sonrisas y vergonzosos comentarios. Tres años de tener de sostén a tu padre, de curar hasta cicatrizar la herida que dejo tu madre; de aprender a sonreír de verdad y no solo por apariencia. Llegas esa noche para encontrarlo muerto.

Y el mundo se detiene a tu alrededor Janet. Porque está muerto, tu única familia, tu sostén, tu padre ya no existe. Y recuerdas que lo último que le dijiste fue: _"Te amo papá, no olvides dormir, deja eso y mañana hacemos las pruebas pertinentes"._

Ahora estas ahí en el suelo mientras ves frente a ti el cuerpo sin vida de Vernon Van Dyne, ojos claros y un rictus de sorpresa en su rostro; no puedes moverte, no puede hacer nada, y tus ojos se empañan por lagrimas saladas dejando que tu visión sea totalmente nefasta.

Patética y pequeña Janet. Más que patética, te preguntas ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Pero no alcanzas a determinar nada. Y entonces tomas el teléfono y llamas a la única persona que viene a tu cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabes porque pero presientes muy dentro de ti que él puede ayudarte. Tu corazón late con tanta fuerza que crees escucharlo en tus oídos y lo más peculiar sucede. En el momento en que escuchas la voz ajena, con claridad mencionas la situación, sacas con voz monocorde y casi sin vida que tu padre está muerto, que el laboratorio. ¡Es cierto! Apenas si tomas en cuenta las palabras ajenas cuando ves todo roto a tu alrededor y lo más curioso es que no hay señales de armas externas pero si una mucosidad diferente.

No te acercas.

Al terminar la llamada sales del laboratorio sin tener el valor de ver a tu padre a los ojos, tu corazón aun duele pero no puedes llorar, no quieres. ¿Es que sacaste un valor escondido? Cuando llega el hombre hormiga a inspeccionar todo no puede menos que calcular rápidamente tus acciones.

Y las palabras salen de ti sin siquiera proponértelo.

 _"¡Yo ame a mi padre! ¡Fue el mejor hombre sobre la tierra! ¡Nunca le demostré cuanto lo quería! ¡Creí que no era sofisticado! ¡Ahora nunca tendré la oportunidad! Pero hay una cosa que podré hacer… ¡Vengarlo!"_

 _No te importaba como te viera ese hombre frente a ti o que fuera un héroe lo importante era que debías hacías ¿verdad?_

 _"… ¡De alguna forma descubriré la causa de su muerte! ¡No importa si lograrlo me toma el resto de mi vida!..."_

Esas palabras y esa decisión en tu mirada, claro que no las notas pero están ahí. Y son la causa de que Antman te mire con otros ojos. Y son la causa de que tú fueras la primera vengadora.

Mientras el tiempo avanza y Antman se va, te quedas de nuevo sola, llamando a los encargados de la justicia para que lleven el cuerpo de tu padre. Hay que hacer tantas cosas Janet, y lo sabes muy bien, preparar el funeral, la cripta, el sepelio, la ceremonia y entregar su cuerpo a la tierra y su alma a los brazos de tu madre.

Al salir de tu hogar siendo conducida por el chofer hasta los laboratorios donde trabaja el Dr Pym observas, por primera vez en tu vida la situación en el mundo real.

En la calle hay niños desnutridos que nadie cuida, los observas pedir y robar y verlos esconderse entre las calles; siendo ignorados por mujeres y hombres con frivolidad. Como tu solías hacer ¿verdad? Muerdes tus labios con nerviosismo y frustración.

Te odias de nuevo.

Hay gente y siempre lo has sabido que necesita más pero no posee nada a cambio para ayudar a otros. Existen personas que merecen más pero los que alto poder y dinero no se toman la delicadeza de ponerles atención, y existen huérfanos como tú. Que por un accidente han perdido todo como sabes que sucederá en algunas horas.

Pero eso es lo que piensas ¿De verdad? ¡Claro que no! tus manos en puño y tu mirada celeste con un toque feroz, el cual no desaparece hasta que ves nuevamente el azul de los ojos del Dr. Pym y es el laboratorio de él quien trae fresco el recuerdo de tu padre.

Murmuras cosas atropelladamente más él te para en seco, esta apurado y parece algo grande. Por un instante te inquietas en que quiera o no apoyarte cuando de pronto te hace esa pregunta. Pregunta que aun después de mucho tiempo resuena en tu cabeza.

 _"¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgar lo que sea por obtener justicia?_

 _"… ¡Desearía ayudar a seguir las pistas de todos los criminales, los lobos humanos que cazan a gente honesta!"_

A partir de esta decisión se define tu vida Janet Van Dyne. A partir de este punto exacto es que no solo buscaste el consuelo a la muerte de tu ser amado sino al apoyo y protección del que lo necesite.

Y entonces ¿Cuántas veces se puede romper tu corazón joven Avispa?

Y… ¿Cuántas más estarás dispuesta a curarlo salvando inocentes?

* * *

Como siempre esta dedicado a Legendary.  
Quise explorar un poco más de cerca esta determinación que muerta Janet al perder a su padre. Así mismo use diálogos de los cómics para poner más énfasis. Espero que les gustara y que conozcan un poco más a este hermoso personaje.

¿Algún Review?


End file.
